


凡尼塔斯（Venitas）02尼古丁

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·短篇，架空，双大学生设定。建筑五年即将毕业的柚子x艺术史论天天·一切荣耀属于他们，ooc属于我·不上升真人，圈地自萌·补档/复健时作，无文笔





	凡尼塔斯（Venitas）02尼古丁

金博洋开始抽烟是上了大学之后，自小社会上传播的那种吸烟有害的思想和一种寻求刺激、叛逆的青春精神彼此矛盾地结合在一起。所以他不常抽，一开始连买烟都是偷偷摸摸背着金杨和其他室友手机上联系熟人找的烟贩子下的单，只是金杨天生的“狗鼻子”老是闻出他身上带有的丝丝若有若无的烟味，他也懒得再找说法搪塞过去，就变相的承认了。虽说惹来了对方的一阵劝，但男人嘛，这种事情还是可以互相理解的。

克制的抽烟。天秤座在理性与感性中找到了属于自己完美的平衡点。金博洋爱渗透着薄荷或是奶味爆珠的烟气充斥自己喉咙时的快感，又深深痛恨着吐出烟雾后的那种迷茫而不知所措。等到烟味把自己紧紧包围了，他依然会觉得在这个世界里他好像是孤独无依的。

他爱在夜晚抽烟，不用理会旁人的目光也不用担心会被熟人撞上，怪尴尬的。其实夜晚整个校园并没有什么人，亲热的小情侣们早在九点左右就各回各家或是去学校外头的便捷酒店住下了，也不会有人脑子抽筋在九点后频繁散步，这个时候的学生们大多都呆在寝室或者正准备在街上的某一处酒吧或ktv里度过属于自己的狂热夜晚。

还有一种人。金博洋叼着烟溜达到了建筑学院的楼下，从十二号楼向后延伸的建筑，不论是四年建筑里的景观，还是五年里的城市规划，所有属于建筑学院的楼都明晃晃的亮着灯，好似这片独立起来，成了一座“不夜城”。

羽生结弦下来透气的时候，就看到了这么个在深夜里独树一帜站在自己学院楼下的男孩。

金博洋。

这名字从心里最柔软的地方浮上来，含在他的唇上，像是蜜糖一路从心尖甜到了舌头。

“博洋君。”暗夜是最好的掩护。羽生踮着脚轻飘飘地贴到金博洋身后，轻声唤道。金博洋不负他所望的被吓到，一口烟咽到了喉咙里，刺激的直咳嗽。

“我……咳咳咳……”金博洋被耳边突然吐出的温热惊得那一小块皮肤都战栗起来，直入咽喉的烟被那句话点燃，在一瞬间绽放了所有的苦涩，像一把燎原的火从舌尖上一路烧到胸口，把心脏都灼出了一个洞。一颗心，自愿空出这个洞来藏起你。他感受到羽生结弦的手拍打着自己的背，这力度轻柔的像是试探。

“博洋君还好吗？”同样小心翼翼的话语，飘在眼前像朵捉不到的云彩。

不夜城里的光明在这刹那全都黯淡了，只有悬在他们头顶上的月亮散着熹微的光芒。月光洒落在建筑学院的青石板小径上，又夹杂着早春初生绿茵的祈愿被柔和的风送到他们身旁。如此这世界便只在此地有光，光亮着里面是两个人的天堂。

大意了。金博洋懊恼道。他因咳嗽而眼角生理性地被泪水打湿，伏在好意给他靠着肩的羽生结弦身上。喘过气后示威性的对后者露出了小虎牙。

“我很凶哦。”

羽生感觉自己突然有了特异功能，他看见金博洋的脑门上浮现出这么明晃晃的四个大字。于是突然破功，噗嗤一声笑出来。

也许是面临毕业季的严峻，羽生身上自开学以来都肩负着沉重的压力。不光要考虑自己的毕业论文和毕业作品，还要面临是继续待在中国还是回到日本，是要读研还是步入社会等诸多问题。这一声笑好像是把他所有的压力都释放出来了，于是羽生成了再金博洋之后第二个弯不起腰来的人，而金博洋却一脸懵逼的站在原地，全然不知道自己先前的小表情对是造成羽生结弦现在这副模样的罪魁祸首。

“不是，你笑什么？”他觉得自己身为男性的尊严被侮辱了。羽生结弦到底在笑什么，笑自己因为恶作剧而被烟呛到？可是这不能怪我啊，明明是你先突如其来的出现然后闯进我的世界。

羽生结弦笑够了，在金博洋的不断追问下比手画脚的将自己所想的一切全盘脱出。于是在建筑学院面前的空地上有两个人趁着夜色尚好，月色正美而捧腹大笑。只不过金博洋在此之后装出一幅“一本正经”的模样，告诉羽生自己的虎牙确实是“凶恶”的象征，并且还请了日本神话里诸多鬼怪来对此加以印证。“才不是呢。”羽生结弦摆摆手示意金博洋结束他那毫无说服力的话，“博洋的虎牙其实是可爱的象征啊。”

随后可爱本体给了他一个“可爱”的白眼，转着圈圈在附近寻找着可以让他按灭烟头的垃圾桶。

羽生结弦没忍住又笑了出来，招来了可爱本体的不满。“啊，不好意思。”他解释道，“就是跟博洋君你在一起的时候，就会忍不住想笑呢。”

“得了吧。”金博洋把烟头按灭在垃圾桶盖上铝合金制的专门放烟头的地方，看着火星渐渐微弱下去，好像突然间从梦中清醒了，夜晚的风吹的他感到了阵阵寒意。明明这几日白天热的让人感觉快到夏日了，可晚上的风还是从冬季呼啸着刮来的，带着寒冰的气息，一下子就把他的理智敲回了脑壳里。

羽生结弦看到金博洋往自己的衣服里缩了缩，突然生出一种恨不得能用一件外套把这小孩整个人都罩住的想法。完蛋了。他眨了眨眼，拽住了金博洋的一只袖子：

“博洋君你要走了吗？”

“大晚上的，就不打扰你了。”金博洋回应似的也眨了眨眼，笑眯眯的露出了小虎牙，“下次见吧，羽生。”

羽生结弦盯着那早就熄灭了的烟头，晃了晃脑袋回了教室。不夜城里不夜天，不夜天里尽流年。

此刻看着它，我不能/说我整天思念着一个人[1]。

[1]W·H·奥登：“此刻看着他们，我不能，/说我整天思念着一个人”


End file.
